A Better Place
by MakoRain
Summary: A short and bittersweet piece on one hero's clouded life pent up in strife hint hint


A/N: Yes, I have returned with tragedy and sadness that always seems to follow our dear everlasting hero…don't hate me, this just came to me last night. Blame season five of Smallville…I wrote this after watching the 100th episode (those of you who have seen this know the sadness). Some credit also goes to "What If' by Coldplay, a very good song that helped me out since music is an alternate life supply for me besides the standard oxygen and other essentials. Hope this does not discourage you to read my writing…it might help you get interested in what else I have out there. One never knows…unless of course you tell me, so do your thing and let me know.

"**A Better Place"**

By MakoRain

(All in Cloud's POV)

The snow flakes falling on a mid winter's day swirled with the will of the wind, undeterred by his presence. He gave them no heed in return instead walking through, the chilling blast unable to deter his determination. The hill was littered with tombstones…the makeshift grave yard was his remembrance of everything he had once in his life now no longer.

Cloud Strife stopped at the first marker, so worn it was amazing it still stood and yet there it was, his mother's name still showing through the years of wind and rain. The snow threatened to hide it, erase her from his view, but with a swipe of his glove hand he saved her from that fate. If only it was that easy. Cloud placed the pale blue baby's breath on her resting place, the stone holding it in place against the threatening wind. She always loved blue…she said it reminded her of the blue sky scattered with clouds; he smiled fondly at the memory. _You're in a better place, mother._

He moved past her cold grave to the next person he cared about whom he was unable to save. Cloud brushed the building snow away from his best friend's name, the best SOLDIER there ever was. Zack died to protect him, and Cloud would never forget that and always be grateful to have had someone to look after him…he would have enjoyed keeping him around, though. He ran his hand across the marker, recalling Zack's skill and strength, his caring smile and his laughter. _You're in a better place, friend._

After Zack was always the flower girl, her tombstone was elegant but unable to obtain Aerith's spirit. The flowing script announced her kind and loving soul; she'd made Cloud realize what he was missing in his life. Her glowing emerald eyes and graceful smile would forever be in his memory….along with the sickening sound of a blade piercing through her fragile body and falling at his enemy's feet. He could never save her no matter how many times he tried in his nightmares; when he woke up, Aerith was still dead, submerged and joining in the life stream. In that sense, she was still with him. Cloud hoped she was with Zack, her true hero and only love; Cloud had been a poor substitute. _You're in a better place, flower maiden._

The final marker as of yet was the hardest for him to accept. Carefully, Cloud brushed the snow away to view her name, the name he could never forget…the name of the person he loved the most in the entire Planet. Tifa Lockheart shone brightly, the script clear cut and untarnished by the elements; she was the newest to arrive here…and it was his fault. If only he would have stayed at the church then she wouldn't have lost that fight or had to fight at all. If only…Cloud could hear her voice as clear as day through the falling snow, scolding him for blaming himself for things he could not control.

His hands placed the pale cluster of lavender on her headstone, she always loved lavender. Cloud remembered when he found this out and bought her a lavender fragrance for her birthday; she wore it everyday…he would always remember embracing her and being wrapped up in lavender and raven tresses. _Oh, Tifa, why didn't I tell you?_ He knelt by her grave, reciting the words that would forever be in his memory

_Tifa Lockheart _

_Pure of Heart_

_Full of Life_

_Lived to Love_

It was how he saw her and he found it only fitting to let her know in stone for eternity. His fingers once again traced over the words and he was brought back to the church in the field of flowers, walking in to see Tifa's beaten and broken body left among the yellow and white petals. He ran to her side, held her, called her name but received no response, no second chance to tell her he loved her, had always loved her. But it was too late, she'd stopped breathing; Tifa Lockheart was no longer of the living and it was his fault. Cloud took no comfort in the words _You're in a better place, my love._

He straightened and took it all in, each marker was a failure of his past…you can have no future if you stay in the past his mother always said. With his past, Cloud was not sure if he wanted a future…a future full of promised pain and misery, more death. With that kind of future to look forward to, would he want to leave his past? Somehow, Cloud Strife managed to take a few steps away from those graves, the snow crunching under his boots with each footfall. He was able to turn around and walk away but not without

_I'll never forget you…you are all in a better place._

_The End_


End file.
